


desaparecido

by pigeonv



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Spoilers, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 18:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonv/pseuds/pigeonv
Summary: Shiro ha desaparecido.





	desaparecido

C uando entraron al león negro para saber cómo estaba  Shiro se dieron cu enta que no había nadie adentro. Keith sintió que todo su cuerpo se tensaba y de pronto tenía ganas de vomitar. ¿Dónde estaba  Shiro ? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

- No está –dijo  Hunk como si no fuese obvio lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- ¡ Shiro ! –Gritó  Pidge sin obtener respuesta-. ¡ Shiro !

\-  Pidge , por favor, tenemos que calmarnos – Allura se veía serena, pero sus ojos dejaban ver aquel pánico que nadie podía oculta r. Keith sabía que la princesa  alteana trat aba de buscar una  explica ción para lo que ocurría-.  Cora n … ¿Podemos tratar de localizar a  Shiro ?

\- No lo sé, princesa –respondió con sinceridad-. Trataré de encontr ar algo que podamos usar –Coran salió del león y el silencio se extendió entre todos, Keith apretó su palma en un puño doloroso, pero el dolor no lo ayudó a pensar con mejor claridad.

\- Saldré a buscarlo –dijo y todos lo observaron.

\- No puedes hacerlo, Keith – Allura se acercó a él y le colocó la mano en el hombro para ver si podía tranquilizarlo un poco -. Acabamos de terminar una batalla contra  Zarkon ,  Shiro ha desaparecido, sé que es grave, pero no podemos darnos el lujo de perder otro paladín y su león.

\- No iré en el león, tomaré una cápsula si es necesario –Keith no escuchaba nada de lo que le estaban diciendo.

\- No sabemos dónde está – Pidge habló con la voz apagada y la cabeza abajo-. Todos estamos preocupados, Keith. Pero no puedo apoyarte en lo que quieres hacer, tenemos que hacer reparaciones al castillo, no sabemos nada de  Zarkon ni de la bruja… no es momento para dejar a la princesa sola.

\- ¡Por favor! Tú me entiendes,  Pidge … tú más que nadie –la voz de Keith comenzó a decaer también, los ojos de  Pidge se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas, sabía que la chica estaba enamorada de  Shiro .

\- Creo que es mejor que vayamos a descansar –esta vez fue Lance quien habló por primera vez en todo el momento de pánico que estaban pasando-. Si dentro de unas horas  Coran no ha podido encontrar una forma de localizar a  Shiro buscaremos una alternativa.

\- Lance tiene razón – Hunk se acercó-. Vamos a comer algo mientras esperamos noticias, Keith.

\- No tengo hambre –Keith salió del león negro, ideando un plan para escabullirse en una de las cápsulas e ir en busca de  Shiro .

Caminó por los pasillos del castillo, sin darse cuenta llegó a la sala de entrenamiento, sin embargo no entró. Se quedó afuera, es perando a que una señal llegara, algo que le dijera  qué era lo mejor por h acer. Se quedó así unos segundos hasta que escuchó pasos, no volteó, sabía quién se acercaba.

- Keith –la voz de Lance  sonó llena de preocupación-. No puedes ir a buscarlo, es peligroso.

\- Todavía no me voy.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que podrías considerar no salir del castillo hasta las reparaciones y que sepamos qué fue de  Zarkon ? –Keith se quedó callado.  Era obvio que no iba a desistir en su idea de ir a buscar a  Shiro con tanta facilidad-. Lo que hiciste hace un rato no debe de volver a suceder.

\- ¿De qué hablas? –Keith estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

\- Lo que le dijiste a  Pidge , es obvio lo que ella siente por  Shiro , pero no tenías por qué evidenciarla ante todos.

\- ¿Podrías dejar de hablar como si fueras la persona más madura y cuerda de todos? –Keith  se sintió vibrar por el enojo, Lance lo estaba molestando-. No eres el líder,  Shiro lo es y está perdido, debemos encontrarlo…

\- ¿Tanto lo amas?  –Keith no contestó, se sostuvieron la mirada por lo que les pareció una eternidad , Lance desistió primero y bajó la mirada mientras metía las manos en l os bolsillos de sus pantalones-. ¿Él es mejor que yo?

\- No es sobre quién sea mejor –Keith desvió la mirada con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas-. Es simplemente…

\- Lo sé. No puedes elegir a quien querer, lo sé muy bien –Lance de pronto parecía otra persona, Keith no pudo evitar acercarse, cuando quiso tocar a Lance él se alejó instintivamente, ese gesto a Keith lo golpeó como un puño-. Por favor, no me toques. 

\- Lance yo…

\- ¿Sabes? –Keith se vio interrumpido por una risita amarga proveniente de Lance-.  Es lo más contradictorio que he dicho en toda mi vida-. Lance observó la expresión de confusión en Keith-. Decirte que no me toques cuando en realidad quiero que lo hagas… -Lance volvió a reír-. La verdad es que te amo, Keith. No puedo evitarlo y me duele verte tan lastimado por la desaparición de  Shiro .

Los dos se quedaron callados, Keith contenía la respiración y Lance estaba agitado. Keith se sentía culpable, ¿qué podría hacer para regresar la alegría de su compañero? Intentó acercarse de nuevo, antes de que pudiera tocarlo, Lace habló con la voz ensombrecida.

- No lo hagas, Keith, si lo haces no estoy seguro de que pueda contenerme –esas palabras l ograron tensar a Keith, por ese  momento no vio la necesidad de parar a Lance, tal vez esa era su manera de reparar un poco el daño.

\- No te contengas… -La mirada de Lance fue de sorpresa, pero en ningún momento Keith vio confusión en ella.

\-  No, Keith –Lance se alejó de él, le dio la espalda-. No quiero tu lastima... descansa, sé que pronto tendremos noticias de  Shiro y podrás estar tranquilo.

Lance se fue dejando a un Keith solo y pensativo, sintiéndose culpable por jugar así con sus sentimientos. Lance se merecía algo mejor que él, eso lo sabía bien.


End file.
